Angels Don't Always Win
by Faded Forever
Summary: Fleck is on the loose, a serial killer cat that tortures and murders his victims. Most cats do not know why, however, but he is very brutal and violent. Obi and his sister are forced to live in the same neighborhood as him, and they both must live on with their house cat friends that are also trying to survive.


**Allegiances**

 **Kittypets**

Obi - White tom with a black tail tip and paws, pink nose

Charlotte - Plump fluffy white she cat with blue eyes

Hoot - Cream she cat with hazel eyes

Astrid - Pitch black she cat with white dapples on paws and back, yellow eyes

Tigger - Dark brown tom with black stripes and orange eyes with amber flecks in them

Smokey - Light gray tom with gold eyes

Felix - Dark siamese tom

Coco - Light brown she cat with black and white ears and green eyes

 **Rogues And Loners**

Fleck - Black tom with white flecks on chest and head, white ears and orange eyes

 **Prologue**

The kittypet could feel his fur being ruffled as he heard the screams of a feline and blood being splattered everywhere. He could hear the strange gurgle noises as the cat's insides were tugged out and thrown across the alleyway.

He gagged, watching more blood spray out of its body like a water fountain. "Seems like Fleck found a new victim. Did he kill Tickles this time?" A shaky, soft voice was heard from behind him, and he turned. "Charlotte? I told you to go back inside." He growled at Charlotte.

"But Obiiiii, I don't want to! Please, can I stay out here with you? I can't sleep through this noise!" She whined. Pawsteps were heard after she spoke. "Shit. Fleck is coming. Get inside!" Obi snarled at his sister. She gasped, nodding and running inside. He ran after her, slipping inside of the catflap and slamming a few random objects into it.

Fleck was the neighborhood killer. He was basically just a serial killer in cat form. "Oh, don't be scared, little kitties." Loud scratches followed Fleck's voice. "Let me in!" His voice grew louder, and screams came.

Obi turned to his sister, nodding and signaling to run. He watched as she ran away, hiding behind the television. He turned back to the door, watching as a paw finally poked through the catflap. _No!_ He gasped loudly, slamming his teeth down on the paw and making blood drip into his mouth. It tasted dry and drab, sad almost. Claws scraped down his maw, and he was forced to let go. He coughed, letting blood run out from his mouth, his own mixed with Fleck's.

"Come on kitty, LET ME IN!" Fleck's voice was manipulative and angry, trying to force him into moving the objects out of the way. More screams sounded from outside of the home, and his owners stomped over, one of them slamming their foot down on Fleck's paw.

Finally, the paw vanished, and scampering pawsteps that led down the stairs to the grass let Obi relax. He tried to purr, but his mouth still stung and he was forced to let out a howl of pain.

His owners picked him up, clearly a bit worried. Their words sounded weird as they took him out, running to the car and getting in, forgetting about Charlotte. Obi could hear her loud shrieks of protest as they left the driveway.

Obi looked over to the window. Everywhere was Fleck's face. His owner's face was the cat serial killer's charming face. _What is happening?_ He shook his head quickly, his vision going back to normal. _Weird._ He was forced to forget as he sighed, deciding to take a nap.

Getting ready to go to sleep, the housecat kneaded his female owner's lap with his claws, earning a shake of her head as he curled up, his claws sheathing as he flickered his eyes closed, falling asleep quickly.

The screeching of cars awoke Obi. It was clearly predawn, as his owners looked tired and he could see dawn light peeking through the windows. He finally got up as the car bumped upwards, signaling that they had entered the driveway and they were home.

He pawed at the door, opening his mouth to meow. Luckily enough, his mouth didn't feel as terrible anymore. His female owner opened up the car door, letting Obi outside of the van. The house cat ran up the steps, padding inside of the catflap while his owners used the door. "Charlotte?" He called. His sister peeked out from behind the television.

"I was waiting all night for you! Did they take you to the vet?" Charlotte asked, tipping her head to the side. Obi nodded in response to his sister's obvious question. "Yes. I don't know what they gave me, but I feel better now." He mewed to her before flicking his tail.

The white tom shook his pelt before clawing his way up onto the couch and curling up once more. "I'm in the mood to take another nap." He grunted before shutting his eyes again. Charlotte nodded, jumping up onto the couch with him and curling up next to him.

He floated into dreamland, comforted by his sister's warmth that flooded into his coldish body. Obi let his tail curl around hers, and he fell asleep beside her.


End file.
